wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Heart Of Ice
IceWings. They were everywhere. It had been an ambush and now they were all going to die. Citrus knew this was going to be dangerous. She hadn't expected this. Sunflower and her group hadn't survived. Why did they think Citrus' would? An IceWing came at her, claws out. Citrus hissed and shot her venom. It hit the ice dragon in the face and he screeched in pain. A dragon with scales the colour of mud flashed past her. "What is happening why is this happening?" The MudWing, a dragon named Odysseus, was freaking out. "I'm not sure. We'll have to retreat. Tell the others." Citrus turned to call to the MudWings she was leading. Then everything went dark. Citrus woke up in a cold room in the Ice Kingdom. It had been a dream. The same one she always had. The scene from two years ago, when she was captured. There were no IceWings attacking her here, but there were also no MudWings. It was just her and the IceWing who was supposed to be guarding her. He was asleep and had left the door open. Citrus got up, shook out her wings, glared at him, and left the room. She had to find the door out of this place. Before she left, she had to find something. There was one IceWing she didn't hate and she had to know he was asleep. Running through the hall, she stopped. That was it. The place she was searching for. Citrus wasn't sure if he was awake. She hoped he was asleep. Escaping would be hard if he knew she was trying to leave. He was the one dragon who could her stay. Looking into his room, she saw that he was, in fact, awake. "Crud." She muttered under her breath. He turned toward the sound. "Citrus!" Blizzard had seen her. Now there was no way she could leave tonight. "What are you doing? You could get caught. Hide in my room for tonight." He was right. If she stayed out here, she might be killed for trying to escape. Then she would never get home. That was not the plan right now. She sighed and entered the room. The next morning, when she woke up, Blizzard was gone. He had left earlier. Now she could leave and fly home before he got back. He got back before she left the room. "Um..uh..I have something for you." He stammered, pressing an earring in her hand. She looked at it with confusion. Why would he give her this? It was pretty, though. It was shaped like a snowflake, with a pearl in the center. She took off the dolphin she was already wearing to put on the new one. "Thanks, I guess?" She needed to ask him something really important. She sighed. "I need your help. Can you help me get out of here? I have to leave before the end of the month." "Why?" Blizzard had a confused look on his face. *None of these are real MudWing names. I stole them from Greek myths. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions